You and Me
by cutemonkey20
Summary: Setelah tiga tahun terpisah demi menempuh pendidikan di negri Paman Sam, akhirnya Jongin kembali. Tak hanya itu dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Kyungsoo tersayang. Romance/Fluffy/Yaoi/Oneshot/KaiSoo. Oke ini super lame, hahahaha ! Semoga ngga mabok karena serasa baca roman picisan. Enjoy !


Title : You and Me _ Oneshot

Author : Cutemonkey20

Pairing : Jongin x Kyungsoo

Genre : Fluffy romance, yaoi

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

"Jongin Hyung, sedang apa kamu sekarang ? Aku selalu merindukanmu meski aku mengerti kalau kamu berjuang menyelesaikan tahun terakhirmu di bangku kuliah". New York, begitu jauhnya. Aku memandang lurus ke balkon kamar Jongin Hyung yang berada tepat di seberang balkon kamarku, lantai dua.

Kami berteman sejak kecil ... lalu dua tahun lalu, Jongin Hyung kembali ke Seoul untuk melamarku. Hatiku diselimuti kebahagiaan. Hanya dia lah yang ada di hatiku.

Malam begitu sepi tanpa suaranya ataupun candaannya. Biasanya dia begitu saja melompat ke balkon kamarku, sekedar datang untuk menggodaku sampai aku tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah malu dan akhirnya hanya memukul lemah lengannya.

Seringkali aku hanya memandangi langit-langit kamar, membayangkan wajah tampannya, wajah yang selalu membuat hari-hariku ceria. Ah, aku jadi sering berkhayal setiap memikirkannya. Meski aku tak bisa memeluknya, aku tak pernah merasa jauh karena aku tahu dia hanya mencintaiku.

Aku menatap langit gelap di malam yang semakin dingin. "Seandainya kamu ada di sini, hyung". Aku bergumam.

 **JONGIN POV**

Kyungie, sedang apa kamu sekarang ? Pasti sudah malam di Korea sana. Aku merindukanmu. Jangan merasa kesepian tanpaku. Aku dan kamu seperti bayangan, dimanapun aku berada kamu selalu bersamaku. Di sini aku berjuang memenuhi kewajibanku. Aku janji setelah lulus kuliah, itu lah saat penting yang sudah lama kita tunggu.

Aku jadi teringat masa lalu. Kyungie sudah mencuri hatiku sejak lama, menguncinya dan hanya dia yang bisa membukanya. Senyumnya yang malu-malu dan menggemaskan juga rajukannya, semua menceriakan hariku. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, hanya Kyungie lah yang ada dimataku dan memenuhi pikiranku.

"Bisakah kamu rasakan kerinduanku ? Aku milikmu".

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

Hyung, kenapa aku merasa seolah kamu memelukku ? Aku menggeleng. Rasanya lucu membayangkan hal seperti itu padahal kamu tak di sini. Kamu sungguh memenuhi pikiranku bahkan sampai ke mimpiku. Tapi ... beberapa bulan lagi kamu akan menyelesaikan kuliah. Meski aku sendiri harus menunggu setahun lagi, setidaknya kamu akan pulang kembali. Kita akan bersama lagi. Sejak dulu hanya kamu satu-satunya di hatiku ...

 **NONE POV**

Tiga bulan kemudian.

Kyungsoo mengenakan mantel tebal dan topi rajutnya. Musim dingin semakin ekstrim. Sementara menunggu bus di halte kampus, dia harus bersiap melawan cuaca dingin.

"Kenapa jantungku terus berdebar sejak pagi ?". Kyungsoo bergumam sambil berjalan meninggalkan loker kampus. Dia berpapasan dengan beberapa teman di koridor namun hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa berniat berhenti untuk sekedar mengobrol. Hari ini dia ingin segera sampai di rumah, menyiapkan sesuatu untuk hari istimewa. Sambil berjalan, kedua tangannya bersedekap menahan angin dingin.

"Kyungie ... ". Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo tersentak, refleks dia mengangkat wajah. "Kejutan ... aku sudah pulang ... ".

Kyungsoo membeku beberapa saat. Jongin memeluk tubuhnya, melindunginya dari udara dingin. Mereka berpelukan erat di halaman kampus. Kyungsoo seolah masih setengah tak percaya kalau Jongin lah yang memeluknya.

"Hyung ini benar kamu, kan ... ?".

Jongin melepaskan rangkulannya. "Aku selesai sedikit lebih cepat. Aku merasa kamu memanggilku, lebih dari biasanya dan di sini lah aku".

"Kamu pulang ... tak perlu lagi saling telpon, email ... ".

Jongin menggeleng, senyum terus mengembang di bibirnya.

"Aku kangen, hyung. Lelah rasanya hanya bisa membayangkanmu saja". Kyungsoo tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena sibuk menahan isakan, pandangannya sedikit buram karena air mata.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, dia mencium aroma familiar yang selama ini dirindukannya. Kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukan.

Jongin tak bisa menggambarkan berapa besar kerinduannya pada Kyungsoo. Berada di sisi Kyungsoo lagi adalah segalanya. Perjalanan yang mereka lalui begitu panjang. Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya. Mereka saling memandang.

"Kebersamaan kita ... ini waktunya ... uhh ... aku jadi kehabisan kata-kata romantis". Jongin tersenyum malu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat kekikukan Jongin yang tak pernah gagal mencerahkan harinya karena Jongin terlihat kekanakan dalam ekspresi seperti itu. "Biasanya kamu tak pernah kehabisan kata-kata romantis. Pujangga picisan saja kalah". Kyungsoo memutar bola mata.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menarik tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo lalu berlutut. Banyak mahasiswa yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru karena tak mau terjebak cuaca dingin di luar menghentikan langkah mereka, penasaran melihat pasangan yang tampak penuh cinta itu.

"Hy-hyung, sedang apa kamu ?". Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tangan Jongin agar dia bangkit namun Jongin tak bergeming, sebaliknya dia malah menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, kamu lah yang pertama kucintai dan aku ingin kamu jadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku. Jadilah pasanganku. Aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain ... hanya kamu".

Kyungsoo membeku, mata besarnya melebar namun terus menatap Jongin. Perlahan ekspresi wajahnya melembut, akhirnya mampu mengatasi kekagetan karena lamaran Jongin yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Jangan seperti ini hyung. Aku tak akan pernah bilang tidak kalau kamu yang meminta. Aku mencintaimu. Biarkan aku jadi satu-satunya yang kamu cintai".

"Apa itu artinya "iya" ?". Jongin bertanya dalam kelinglungan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Iya ... jadi ... ". Sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin bangkit.

Tangan kanan Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo, bibirnya mengunci bibir Kyungsoo dengan posesif sementara jari-jari tangan kirinya menjalin jari-jari Kyungsoo. Ciuman penuh hasrat membakar keduanya, mengalahkan cuaca dingin. Salju mulai turun, namun pasangan itu terus berciuman. Cinta mereka mungkin sudah melalui perjalanan panjang namun itu tak mengurangi percikan hasrat setiap kali mereka bersentuhan.

Tepuk tangan riuh dari mahasiswa yang terpaku menonton adegan romantis menyadarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka segera memutus ciuman.

"Aku lupa kita ada di halaman kampus". Jongin tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangan sekilas.

"Selamat ulang tahun, hyung. Berbahagialah selalu dan cerahkan aku dengan cinta dan kebaikanmu".

"Terima kasih, baby". Jongin mencium sekilas pipi bundar Kyungsoo yang merona.

Panggilan baby terdengar begitu manis di telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu, hyung. Meski ... aku tak menyangka kamu pulang secepat ini".

"Jangan buat aku penasaran". Jongin mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku membuat gelang dari batu garnet. Batu garnet melambangkan kelahiranmu dan kelahiranku. Batu itu mengandung arti kesetiaan, ketenangan dan kepekaan dalam melihat kelemahan orang lain. Aku akan setia padamu, memberimu cinta dan kebahagiaan". Kyungsoo membelai pipi Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku ini beruntung". Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Dingin hyung. Kita pulang ya ? Orang tuaku pasti merindukanmu".

"Dan aku merindukan kamarmu". Jongin menggoda.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan kampus sambil bergandengan tangan. Ketika keduanya sudah masuk mobil, Kyungsoo berdehem dengan nada sedikit gugup. Jongin menatapnya dalam rasa ingin tahu sekaligus bingung karena wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat memerah.

"Hyung ... ada hadiah lain untukmu, ungg ... ".

"Hadiah lain ?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu. Dia lalu mencondongkan wajah, bibirnya begitu dekat di telinga Jongin. "Aku ... untukmu ... ".

Jongin langsung mengerti maksud Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dalam kebahagiaan. Kyungsoo ingin memberikan miliknya yang paling berharga di hari ulang tahunnya. Jongin menelusuri wajah Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menahan nafas dalam tegang, menanti jawaban Jongin.

"Kamu imut sekali dan menggemaskan ... aku ingin sekali kita berdua jadi satu tapi ... tunggu sampai kita menikah ya. Kamu terlalu berharga dan polos".

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya, merasa malu bukan main tersadar dia baru saja mencoba menyerahkan diri pada Jongin.

"Imutnya". Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih, hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa. Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan malam romantis di kamarmu ? Aku bisa melompat ke sana tanpa orang tuamu tahu". Jongin terkekeh.

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin sebagai jawaban.

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

Malamnya.

Aku dan Jongin Hyung berbaring sambil berpelukan di ranjang. Kusandarkan kepala di dadanya sementara jari jemarinya membelai rambut ku. Tiga tahun dia meninggalkan Seoul, tak bisa kuungkapkan betapa bahagianya aku, dia kembali lagi ke sini. Dan ... momen lamaran tadi siang begitu romantis meski dalam cuaca dingin tak terkira. Kami akan segera menikah di hari Valentine nanti. Ah ... indah sekali.

"Senyum-senyum sendiri dalam pelukanku". Dia mencium keningku.

Aku mendongak lalu menatap wajahnya lekat. Wajah yang selalu ingin kulihat saat bangun di pagi hari.

"Tuh kan ... malah melamun sambil menatapku". Dia tersenyum manis, membuat pipiku terasa hangat.

"Mungkin kalau aku menciummu, kamu akan bereaksi".

Aku tersentak mendengar dia mengatakan cium. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya mencapai bibirku, memberikan ciuman manis.

 **JONGIN POV**

Aku suka bagaimana perasaan Kyungie tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Mata besarnya selalu menatapku penuh cinta. Dia milikku. Aku menciumnya lebih dalam. Bibir merah muda berbentuk hati yang kusukai membalas ciumanku. Tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat.

"Lihat ! Ini lah yang mereka lakukan !". Suara lantang merusak momen kami.

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali setelah memutus ciuman dengan Kyungie. Sepertinya ... suara papaku.

"Ya ampun Jongin, kamu tak melakukan yang papa pikirkan, kan ?".

Aku menatap empat tamu tak diundang. Papaku menggeleng sementara mamaku dan orang tua Kyungie terkekeh geli. Aku dan Kyungie beralih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Aku merasa seperti tertangkap basah. "Tidak pa, tapi lain kali boleh kan kami punya sedikit privasi ?".

"Bicara apa kamu ini ? Papa hanya khawatir pada calon menantu papa". Papa mendekat lalu menepuk kepala Kyungie dengan lembut.

Mulai lagi deh, aksi dramatis papa. Dia kan tahu bagaimana hubungan kami. Mana mungkin aku merusak kepercayaan yang diberikan kedua orang tuaku dan juga orang tua Kyungie.

"Kami membuat pesta kecil untukmu, Jongin. Kita rayakan ultahmu yuk". Papa Kyungie tersenyum.

Dalam hati aku terkejut bercampur senang. Aku pun bangkit dari ranjang Kyungie. "Terima kasih paman, bibi, papa dan mama, kalian sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukku".

Papa Kyungie terkekeh. "Aku masih tak percaya mendengar kamu melamar anakku dibawah siraman salju".

 **NONE POV**

Dua jam kemudian.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikmati kue ulang tahun yang lezat sedang para orang tua ngobrol dengan santai di sofa pojok.

"Trims ya, aku suka gelang darimu, tapi ... ". Jongin meringis. "Bisakah kita lanjutkan momen tadi ? Aku kangen kamu". Bisikan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

Kyungsoo meletakkan piring kue di meja. Jongin melirik jari-jari Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba dia mengulum telunjuk Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi krim kue. Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan. Saat Jongin melepaskan jarinya, dia meraih dan menggandeng tangan Jongin. Yang dilakukan Jongin tadi membangkitkan hasratnya. Sekian lama terpisah, Kyungsoo ingin waktu keintiman yang hilang segera terbayar. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan perasaan melayang.

Mereka baru saja menaiki tangga ketika ayah Jongin menangkap anaknya dan Kyungsoo mencoba melarikan diri. "Ya ampun kalian, mau kemana ?".

"Pa, biarkan kami berduaan, ya ? Aku kangen Kyungie. Jangan ganggu kami sementara waktu". Jongin menjawab tanpa menoleh. Dia mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar terus melangkah menuju kamar.

Para orang tua hanya menggeleng, meski mencoba mengerti bagaimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling merindukan setelah tiga tahun lebih terpisah.

Di kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin tak lupa mengunci pintu. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan nyaman.

"Jangan lupa janjimu, hyung". Kyungsoo mengedip dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Tidak kok, kita nikmati saja momen ini ... hanya aku dan kamu ... ".

Mereka berciuman seolah tak ada hari esok tanpa ada seorang pun mengganggu, hanya mereka di hari ulang tahun Jongin.

 **END**


End file.
